No Love
Shadow☆Star and the rest of the Star☆Clan got to know each other very well in the coming weeks. They spent a lot of time with each other, and for once, Shadow felt that he truly belonged to a group. However, one member of the group continued to pull at his heartstrings. That member was Evol Love. Easily the most grim member of the group, Evol never smiled, and he seemed to be apathetic towards life as a whole. One evening, while the group was having dinner, Evol sat alone again. Shadow☆Star, concerned, look over at him. "I don't know what to do about this guy. He's always melancholy," Shadow lamented. Nina took a large bite out of her burger, and muttered a reply. "Then why don't you go talk to him? He might like your company." "A splendid idea Nina. Perhaps all of his negative energy can be balanced by a grand dose of positive energy," Dexter cheered. Colette shot him a look. "Emotions work like science, not math. A positive and a negative will equal a negative. If Shadow goes to him and acts too happy, that will make Evol feel even more negative." "Then what do you suggest my fair lady?" Dexter taunted. "I suggest that Shadow should be honest about his feelings with him. Shadow, we all know that you have some dark emotions hidden inside. Maybe that will help you connect with him," she said. Colette wasn't wrong, and, honestly, I shouldn't be surprised that she guessed that. "Ok, I'll go," I sighed. Shadow walked over to Evol, and he sat next to him. Evol glared at him, and then he returned his gaze to the nighttime sky. "Why are you here? Are you trying to follow the advice of the others?" Evol asked. "You overheard us?" Shadow asked. "Wasn't that hard man. You guys were only fifteen feet away from me." "Yeah, we weren't very smart. Honestly, I just want to know you better. I have close relationships with everyone else in the group, and you're the only person that I haven't connected with yet." "Sucks for you then," Evol said harshly. Shadow sighed. "You know, I've been depressed for a long time now. When I first created this world, I had intended to use it as the location of my suicide. But, all of that changed when I met you guys. Seeing you all so happy together, it gave me the hope to move on. I'm not quite out of it yet, but, maybe someday I will be. I don't know." Evol looked at Shadow. "That's heavy. I guess it's only fair that I tell you a bit about my feelings, or lack thereof." "My Dad was a drunk bastard who constantly abused my mother and I. Since I was the only child, I got the brunt of the beatings, since Mom would be at work. One day, Dad was angrier than usual, and Mom came home from work early. He was in the middle of beating me, but unlike the other times, Mom interfered. He didn't like that very much, so he responded by punching her in the face repeatedly. As she lay bruised and bloody on the ground, he readied his finishing blow with a broken beer bottle." "I couldn't stand to see my mother, the only person that I truly had love for, slain right before my eyes. So, I took another bottle, and I threw it at my Dad's head. It killed him on impact. I saved my Mom's life, but at a great cost. That beating put her in a coma, and eventually, she died from her wounds. Ever since then, I've been on my own, having no one but myself to rely on. That's why I have a nihilistic view on life, because no matter how much you love someone or how hard you try to protect them, they can be taken away from you in an instant." Shadow didn't reply. He and Evol just continued to look at the night sky together, both reminiscing on their dark pasts. Category:A to Z Category:Shadow Era Category:Short Stories